Mengapa istriku begini?
by Smvxx
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto mungkin saja mengira bahwa diberi jatah setiap hari adalah hal yang wajar. Membayangkan betapa nikmatnya malam setelah pulang dari kerja adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Namun untuk malam ini, Naruto mencapai batas dari khayalannya. / "Be-besok aku bakalan turutin apa kamu mau deh" [Oneshot]


" _Sayang~"_

"Iya _sayang?"_

"Kamu tahu kan, ini malam apa?"

"Gak mau!"

 _Malam hari, kala jarum pendek pada jam yang menempel di dinding berhenti di dua tingkat di atas angka delapan._

Aku mencoba tertawa—meski kuakui, aku bahkan bingung tertawa atas apa—saat wanita di depanku ini, wanita yang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan piyama yang membalut tubuh putih bersihnya yang sebelumnya telah diguyur air hangat juga sabun yang kubeli mahal-mahal hanya untuk menjaga kecantikannya, menolak apa yang aku inginkan.

Oh ayolah. Aku cuma ingin mendapatkan jatahku saja.

Bahkan, kini ia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti ia menatap kotorannya yang keluar dari pantatnya sendiri. Oke, entah mengapa belakangan aku cukup suka _disgusting face_ yang ia berikan padaku meski kata yang ikut keluar dari bibir berlapis lipstik merah yang harganya hampir sama dengan _t-shirt_ putih yang kini kukenakan cukup menyakitkan di rongga telinga. Meskipun begitu, aku cukup beruntung berkat lipstik merahnya. Setidaknya, jatah yang kuminta selalu diberikan dengan lancar.

 _Oh indahnya mempunyai istri yang matre. Dikasih harta gantinya blowjob!_

 _Mantap!_

"Tapi _sayang –"_

"Tapi apa?" ia mengatakan itu dengan nada yang naik dua oktaf bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu menusuk. hey, jangan berikan tatapan seperti itu padaku seolah-olah aku adalah seorang pria pemerkosa di film-film bokep!

"Kau memakai pakaian itu ... kau artinya siap kan?"

"Siap untuk apa?"

"A-Anu ..."

"Ngomongnya yang jelas goblok!"

 _Dih goblok. Sama suami sendiri aja gak peka!_

Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain saat aku sedang dalam dalam keadaan tertinggi dimana nafsu syahwat yang kurasakan tak bisa kutahan lagi. Jujur, bahkan kuyakin wajahku kini berubah menjadi salah satu dari tiga warna primer, tanpa perlu mencari cermin atau semacamnya sebagai alat untuk memperlihatkan bukti yang nyata.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Pakaian yang kini ia kenakan saja hanya satu set piyama tanpa _bra_ berukuran _b-cup_ dan _g-string_ sebagai dalamannya, hingga memungkinkan mataku untuk memiliki fokus yang ekstra saat aku mendapati sepasang pucuk kecil di bagian dada piyamanya. Dan lebih dari itu, kedua tangannya kini menutupi _anu_ nya dari pandanganku dengan gaya yang begitu anggun di mata.

 _Oh sial! Aku gak tahan lho~_

"I-itu ... malam ini ya?"

"Aku gak mau!"

"A-atau gini aja, gimana kalo aku ajak jalan-jalan besok. Terserah mau beli apa aku bayarin"

"Hah, kau pikir aku ini cewek matre apa?!"

 _Hey sialan, siapa kemarin yang memberi jatah kepadaku bahkan tanpa kuminta saat aku membeli satu set pernak-pernik kecantikan?_

Jujur saja, bukan mauku untuk membelikan barang-barang yang bahkan aku sama sekali tak menggunakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa menahan nafsuku lebih lama. Toh, beberapa lembar kertas berharga di dalam dompet tiba-tiba menghilang juga tidak seberapa bagiku.

Tapi ... Maksudku, minta jatah tidak selamanya seperti itu kan?

Aku bukan _unlimited money works_ goblok!

Sebagai suami, kurasa tak semestinya aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu demi jatah _ngesex_ di malam hari.

"Segitunya. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

"Kau adalah suami bego yang setiap pulang kerja selalu minta jatah padaku"

"Woy!"

"Tapi sebentar ... Jangan bilang kau terangsang pada karyawati di tempat kerjamu sendiri, lalu malam harinya meminta jatah padaku sebagai pelampiasan?"

"Ya enggaklah goblok! Enggak mungkin aku mikirin orang lain saat aku _nganu_ sama kamu"

"Halah alasan!"

"Bacot!"

Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya lalu kembali membuang muka dariku. Ah sial, aku tidak tahan lagi.

Bahkan dari itu semua ...

 _Kenapa dia pake piyama tipis seperti itu sih?_

Kuakui, jika seandainya di depanku ini adalah bukan Haruno Sakura—istri sahku—, maka kemungkinan mataku penuh akan dosa zina dimana di akhirat nanti aku yakin aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya pembalasan dari dosa yang kubuat. Namun aku bersyukur, itu semua tidak seperti yang kubayangkan.

Ketika kulit putih bersihnya terlihat samar di balik piyama yang begitu tipis, harum rambut pendek merah jambunya menusuk bulu hidungku yang lebat, juga bibir merahnya ... ah sialan. Kok jadi makin nafsu sih?

Lalu saat ia masih belum merubah posisi—yang membuatku berpikir, _apa tidak terasa pegal mengembungkan pipi seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu?_ —aku segera menghampirinya, lalu menerkamnya bagai harimau konservasi yang diberi ayam potong oleh pawangnya.

"Le-lepaskan aku, bego!"

"Gak. Aku inginnya sekarang"

"Lah kok kamu maksa sih. Ini malam apa?"

Masih dalam posisi yang sama—Sakura berada di bawahku, terbaring di atas kasur empuk yang kubeli di hari pertama pernikahan. Sementara aku berada di atasnya, dengan dada yang saling bersentuhan—melirik ke arah kanan, menatap lembar berisi kumpulan tanggal yang menempel di dinding.

 _Err ... Hari rabu. Sekarang malam kamis ya?_

"Malam kamis. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Sadar goblok. Sejak kapan aku memberimu jatah di malam kamis?"

"Hah?! I-itu ... Pas di minggu pertama kita menikah, tiap hari juga gak apa-apa kan?"

"Itu sih karena kamunya aja lagi _sange!"_

 _Kampret!_

 _Mengapa istriku begini?_

Tak ingin mendengar ocehannya yang semakin lama semakin membuatku kesal, aku segera menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sentuhan lembut dari jemariku yang mencoba mengangkat piyamanya yang tipis membuat Sakura mengeluarkan desahan dengan hawa yang panas. Aku tersenyum simpul.

 _Hahah goblok! Makanya jangan tsundere! Kalo pengen sih bilang aja!_

" _Sa-sayang ..."_

Ia mengeluh kecil, kala aku menghembuskan udara hangat ke telinganya, lalu mengigit kecil daun telinganya—aku sadar, istriku ternyata agak sensitif di bagian ini—dengan nafsu yang kini tak dapat kutahan lagi. Sakura mendesah. Sementara aku mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan.

Lalu saat aku menatap matanya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan sendu, seolah apa yang ia rasakan hampir mengendalikan tubuhnya. Aku mengulas senyum kecil, lalu kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya hingga ke dadanya yang belakangan kuketahui berukuran _b-cup._

 _Agak aneh juga sih. Suami kok enggak tahu ukuran dada istrinya sendiri?_

" _Sa-sayang ... Uh ..."_

"Boleh cium?"

"..."

Aku terdiam dengan kepala yang penuh tanda tanya, saat Sakura terdiam dengan mata tertutup meski kedua pipinya kini memerah. Aku mencoba mempertahankan posisi.

Maksudku, apa istriku akan memberikan sebuah kejutan padaku?

 _Semacam foreplay gitu? Biasanya sih langsung main tusuk aja tanpa pemanasan panjang terlebih dahulu._

" _Na-Narutoku sayang ..."_

"Iya _sayang?"_

Aku –

 _*Buaaaagg!*_

"Ingatlah janjiku goblok. Kan aku bilang malam minggu ngasih jatahnya!"

"A-aduh ... _sayang,_ kok kamu gitu sih?"

"Ya iyalah. Memangnya aku sudi diperkosa terus sama kamu?!"

"A-anu ... be-besok aku turutin deh apa maumu"

"Bacot. Mau kutonjok lagi?!"

"E-enggak!"

 _Teruntuk Tuhanku yang kusembah, aku memohon padaMu untuk mengubah sifat kasar istriku ini. Ini doaku kepadaMu._

 _Dan untuk kedepannya, kurasa aku enggak lagi mau minta jatah di malam yang salah._

 _Sakit euy~_

* * *

 _\- Fin -_

* * *

A/N : Di waktu lain, aku gak nyangka jika aku bakalan membuat dua pasangan ini jadi OTP _[All hail NSL!]_. Ya, faktanya mereka udah menikah di sini meski belum mempunyai anak. Cuma ngasih tau aja sih.

Cerita ini hanya khayalan semata. Namun jika seandainya kamu—khususnya yang udah nikah—pernah ngalamin hal yang seperti ini, ya, semoga terhibur. Lain kali kalo minta jatah jangan berlebihan ya.

Lalu, soal rate. Kurasa ngasih _dirty jokes_ di fanfic berrating _T_ enggak masalah sih. _Jokes_ nya masih dalam batas wajar. Toh aku yakin, remaja jaman sekarang udah tau banyak istilah dan enggak polos lagi—ya, tentu saja. Ini adalah kenyataan yang pahit.

Ucapan terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca dan semoga terhibur. Mohon dikoreksi jika ada salah dalam hal apapun. Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus saat menulis ini.

 _Tertanda, SmvxxX_


End file.
